


L'importance de frapper avant d'entrer

by Voirloup



Series: 1+1+1=5 (ZoSaNa) [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cockblocking, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/M, Humor, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Post-Wano Arc (One Piece), Post-Whole Cake Island, Trouple
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Ils se tournaient autour tous les trois depuis un moment. Donc… Aucun des deux ne lui en voudrait s’il s’engouffrait un peu plus dans la brèche n’est-ce pas ?
Relationships: Nami/Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: 1+1+1=5 (ZoSaNa) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866190
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	L'importance de frapper avant d'entrer

Ça avait débuté comme ça. Durant une soirée qui paraissait pourtant habituelle.

Le dîner s’était fini tard à cause du ventre ingérable de Luffy post bataille, qui avait bien englouti les pauvres réserves en trop que le blond avait réussi à faire. Zoro et Nami étaient restés avec lui pour l’aider à faire l’immense pile de vaisselle, enfin surtout le vert vu que la jeune femme était assise derrière le bar à boire un cocktail tout en discutant avec lui.

La situation entre les trois camarades était étrange depuis quelques temps, depuis leurs dernières aventures surtout.

Sanji savait que c’était quelque peu sa faute. Il avait beau avoir fait ce qu’il lui semblait le mieux, cela n’avait pas forcément plu à tout le monde et même après coup, la tension flottait encore entre eux trois. Bien que maintenant, il ne savait pas trop de quelle tension ça pouvait bien être.

Pourtant, la conversation était sur le même ton qu’avant, calme mais joyeuse. Mais des fois, il pouvait presque la voir glisser vers quelque chose d’autre, quelque chose de plus… enjôleur.

Comme à l’instant. Les mains de Zoro et les siennes se frôlaient, les doigts du vert caressants légèrement le dos de sa main sous l’eau tout en faisant comme s’il ne se passait rien. Nami s’amusait clairement avec sa paille et ses cheveux, sans lâcher les deux hommes des yeux.

Et Sanji ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de ces informations, en même temps.

Surtout que ses deux compagnons d’équipages jouaient la même chose avec lui et entre eux. Il pouvait voir les regards qu’ils s’échangeaient, les petits gestes qui arrivaient de temps en temps sur le pont et les phrases à doubles sens qu’ils s’envoyaient.

Il ne pouvait rien dire. Il faisait pareil avec les deux. Les gestes, les regards, les phrases ambiguës.

Il faudrait peut-être qu’ils mettent les choses au clair. Ou peut-être qu’il n’y avait pas besoin parce que de toute manière, chacun voyait bien les deux autres jouer la même chose qu’eux.

Donc… Aucun des deux ne lui en voudrait s’il s’engouffrait un peu plus dans la brèche n’est-ce pas ?

Nope. Personne lui en avait voulu. Un geste un peu plus ferme sur la main qui caressait la sienne, un coup de langue sur ses lèvres, les yeux bleus plongés dans ceux bruns. Et sa vaisselle ainsi que son cocktail avaient été délaissé pour sa propre peau.

Des lèvres dévoraient sa nuque pendant que d’autres savouraient les siennes dans un baiser lascif. Il n’aurait jamais cru voir Nami passer par-dessus le comptoir pour venir le caler entre ses jambes mais il imaginerait cette scène un bon nombre de fois dans le futur.

Des mains, calleuses et grandes, douces et fines, passèrent dans sa chemise, dans sa nuque. Des dents attrapèrent sa lèvre inférieur pendant que d’autres attrapèrent son oreille. Et il n’arrivait pas à suivre le rythme à être autant le centre d’attention.

Pourtant, une de ses mains arriva à se perdre dans la chevelure verte de l’homme derrière lui pendant que l’autre maintenait sa camarade sur le bois du comptoir par la hanche. Et sa démonstration de force sembla plaire à la jeune femme parce qu’il reçut un geignement entre ses lèvres.

Elle avait encore du mal à croire qu’elle embrassait enfin le blond. Qu’elle et Zoro avaient enfin réussi à avoir ce dernier entre leurs mains. Ca faisait maintenant des semaines qu’ils draguaient Sanji ensembles et séparément pour voir si ce dernier était réceptif. Il l’était. Oh qu’il l’était. Mais quelque chose semblait toujours l’avoir empêché de traverser la ligne finale.

Les derniers évènements n’avaient pas aidé, elle le savait. Entre la guerre, les affaires avec les Yonko et leurs propres soucis, c’était différent entre eux. Elle le savait. Mais dieu, Zoro et elle n’en avaient rien à foutre. Ils s’étaient mis d’accord pour avoir le coq sous leur emprise depuis des mois et enfin cela allait arriver. Rien n’allait les empêcher d’avoir cet homme sous leurs jougs. Rien.

Sauf que la voix grave et profonde leur demandant de perdre quelques vêtements les tétanisèrent sur place. Ses yeux croisèrent vaguement celui de Zoro et elle déglutit. La tension dans la pièce avait changé de ton, passant de séductrice à insupportable. A bien trop pesante et présente. Mais elle enleva son haut dans une précipitation qu’elle ne se connaissait pas.

Et elle vit clairement le sabreur faire de même en se débarrassant de son kimono pour finir en pantalon.

Sanji sourit, doucement, presque ronronnant : « Bien. Reprenons voulez-vous ? »

Elle avait l’impression que lorsqu’il lui parlait, il s’adressait directement à ses ovaires. Ses jambes se refermèrent fortement contre les cuisses du cuisinier, essayant vainement de faire taire le feu qui semblait vouloir monter à la simple intonation de son camarade.

Zoro n’était pas en reste. La voix grave l’avait surpris et laissé palettant le temps d’un instant. Le frisson électrique qui l’avait pris, il ne l’avait pas réellement compris. Par contre, il savait qu’ils n’auraient pas l’ascendant sur leur amant. Non. Un simple regard avec la rousse et il avait compris qu’ils s’étaient fait avoir à leur propre jeu.

C’était bien beau de vouloir le fier chef des StrawHat à leur pied, ils s’étaient rendus compte en une phrase qu’ils finiraient aux siens.

Ils firent exactement ce que le blond avait dit. Ils reprirent leurs caresses et baisers sur la peau blanche comme si aucun des deux n’avaient perdu totalement le contrôle de leurs corps pour obéir à tout ce qui pouvait bien sortir de la bouche au goût cigarette.

Les mains passaient d’un corps à un autre sans discontinue, les lèvres faisaient de même tandis que le silence était peu à peu remplacés par les bruits humides des baisers, par le bruit sec des vêtements qui tombaient au sol et celui des gémissements.

Leurs corps semblaient fait pour s’emboîter parfaitement, les uns collés aux deux autres, partiellement enfermé par l’un ou par l’autre. Les jambes nues de la rousse caressaient les deux paires de jambes toujours enfermées dans leurs pantalons. Les trois torses glissaient les uns sur les autres dû à la chaleur des corps.

Aucun n’irait s’en plaindre.

Les mains sur sa poitrine, calleuses mais pas comme celles du sabreur, douces mais pas comme les siennes, dérivèrent petit à petit pour passer sur ses cuisses avant de remonter le long de ces dernières. Ses mains suivirent le chemin tracé sur son propre corps, descendant le long des abdominaux fins pour finir à défaire lentement le vêtement qui était en travers de sa route.

Des fois, ses mains rencontrèrent celles mates du vert, qui l’aidèrent vaguement dans son entreprise avant de partir faire totalement autre chose. Une main quitta sa cuisse, parcourant sa peau légèrement avant de s’évanouir, elle pouvait le deviner, sur la peau du bretteur.

Une main agile se posa sur la bosse que formait maintenant son jean, se fichant bien de devoir se faufiler entre les deux bassins qui étaient jusqu’à présent collés. Pourtant, Zoro dû retenir un gémissement en sentant la main habile défaire sa prison de tissu en quelques mouvements, comme si c’était aussi simple que de s’allumer une cigarette les yeux fermés.

Il ne retint plus rien quand la peau blanche rencontra la sienne. Ses deux mains se précipitèrent afin de baisser le vêtement qui séparait sa queue des chaires de Sanji. Il entendait clairement les gémissements de ses deux partenaires. Il sentait les hanches fortes bouger légèrement contre lui et contre la main de Nami. Il sentait les mouvements rapides du bras du blond contre le sien.

Il savait qu’aucun d’eux ne durerait longtemps. Ils avaient un peu trop joué pour ça. Mais il n’en avait rien à foutre. Il voulait juste voir jusqu’où ça pouvait les mener.

Des mains dures s’agrippèrent à ses hanches, lui faisant délicieusement mal et le forçant à suivre le rythme que lui imposait les hanches calées entre ses fesses. Il sourit légèrement à cela, avant que sa bouche ne soit attaquée à nouveau par les lèvres gourmandes de sa compagne. Les gémissements se perdirent entre ses lèvres, tandis que ses doigts continuèrent d’aller et venir à l’intérieur de l’antre humide et chaude.

Ils sursautèrent en entendant la porte claquer contre le mur, signe pouvant venir que d’une seule personne sur le Sunny : Luffy.

Tous les quatre se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que le brun leur sourit, mette son doigt sur sa bouche en sifflant le bruit qu’on faisait quand on disait un secret et de refermer la porte comme si de rien n’était.

Ils se regardèrent tous trois avant que Zoro ne laisse tomber son front contre l’épaule dénudée et rougit par les marques qu’il avait pu laisser. Et Nami rit, sa main libre venant se caler devant sa bouche pour cacher son rire.

Sanji sourit, une de ses mains allant se caler dans les cheveux verts pour les caresser légèrement.

Bon. Ça serait pas pour aujourd’hui. Mais au moins, ils avait mis les choses au clair.

**Author's Note:**

> On remercie SoraaKami pour la correction et le prompt de base (aka cap ou pas cap d'écrire une scène de ZoSaNa où ils se font surprendre au lit par un StrawHat)   
> Bon, ils sont pas véritablement dans un lit mais ça compte je pense u.u  
> Et on remercie LeiaFavaz pour l'aide au titre o/


End file.
